


Shattered (RPS)

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF
Genre: Community: feedmykink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all it takes to break you is one good blow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered (RPS)

_ **Shattered (RPS)** _

Pairing: NB/JM

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Sometimes all it takes to break you is one good blow...

A/N: Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/feedmykink/profile)[**feedmykink**](http://community.livejournal.com/feedmykink/) March _Kink of the Month™_ Challenge: Cock/Ball Fetish. This is set at the midpoint of BtVS S6 and is based on nothing more than my own twisted imagination. I have no evidence that suggests either man has ever engaged in any of the behaviors I have written about.~~ I'd pay to watch this, though...~~

~~~~

He walked away, clutching feebly at the scrap of cloth they gave him to cover himself. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this whole situation was wrong. It had spiraled out of control at some point and he couldn't put his finger on when.

Why did he have to walk back to his dressing room damn near naked? Whenever one of the girls had a skin scene, there were people waiting with bathrobes and bolstering words of support. He'd spent the entire season bare-assed and he was lucky if the crew didn't laugh at him.

He hated Spike, God how he hated him. Walking around in Spike's skin, speaking for him and feeling his self-loathing had turned James into a wreck. He'd dropped twenty pounds off an already lean frame. He spent his few precious hours away from work holed up in his apartment, too depressed to eat, to talk, to do anything more than sit and breathe.

"James." He stopped and half-turned, staring blankly at the younger man striding towards him. Even at this distance James could smell the booze and he couldn't do anything more than give a mental shrug. Nick was just another one of Joss's fuck ups, another example of how Hollywood demeaned and destroyed. Nick had refused to fall in line, refused to starve himself to stay lean and mean and he paid for it every day. From little digs to scenes that destroyed his character and pushed his face in the dirt, Joss made him pay for not being pretty.

Somewhere in this whole fucked mess was the funny notion that in trying to make the world "safe" for girls, Joss had made it hell for men. Tony was all but written off because he refused to cater to Joss's worldview, Nick was a drunk and he was…James sighed. He was three-quarters dead inside and desperate to escape the show.

"Nick," James returned, voice quiet. He didn't associate much with anyone. He kept his head down and did his job. He wasn't even sure he could handle a cup of coffee at this point, let alone a friendship.

The strong yeasty smell of beer washed over him, overlaid with the strong scent of mint. A big hand, firm but gentle, dragged him forward and into one of the fake alleyways that littered the set. A warm mouth covered his, the tongue pushing into him and fucking his mouth. James leaned into the kiss, a hundred denials fighting to escape his permanently dazed mind. Not going to end well, man, he told himself.  No fucking way is this a good idea.

"I want you," Nick told him and he leaned in, hands tracing the ridges of James' abdomen. "I want to taste you. You walk around here, your cock bouncing in my face, and you're so damn beautiful.  Can I, James? Just a little taste?"

Without waiting for a response, Nick slid down his body. James flinched, body juddering under the rasp of Nick's tongue over his skin. It had been so long so he'd been touched. Even during their "scenes", Sarah tried desperately not to actually touch him. He couldn't tell if he repulsed her or she was just trying to be respectful but it came down to the same thing. His skin sparked and sang under Nick's big soft hands, his body arching towards the sweet wetness of Nick's mouth.

"Sweet," Nick murmured, pushing his nose into James' sock covered groin. "You taste sweet. Want to taste you, taste your cum. Gonna fuck my mouth, baby?"

James shook his head, his fingers creeping down to rest against the soft curls on the nape of Nick's neck. They twined around his fingers almost of their own volition, freezing his muscles and rooting his feet. A gentle tap on his inner thigh had him spreading his legs, and he inhaled shakily. Nick had pried the fabric away from his hips, burying his face in the crease.

He began to lap, daintily at first, his lips and tongue wetting chafed and reddened skin. The contact was soothing, only faintly arousing. James stayed still, hoping Nick would leave, hoping he wouldn't.

"You want me," Nick muttered, tongue dancing agilely over to paint an intricate design on James' hairless sac. "Gonna fuck you someday soon. Hot bastard like you, you belong bent over. Gonna be a bitch. My bitch."

James wanted to scream, deny the crude words the coursed through him and made his dick quiver. But Nick's mouth closed over one firm globe, drawing it deeply into his mouth and James just panted, hips pumping forward futilely. Nick held onto to his wrists, kept him from fucking his own fist.

"Please…please…" James begged softly.

Releasing his prize with a liquid, obscene pop, Nick shook his head and leaned in to nuzzle the damp flesh before sucking lightly on its twin. James could feel his legs shake, and his dropped backwards to rest against the faux brick. He moaned when Nick's hair brushed against his balls, spreading his legs even wider as Nick suckled and nipped at his t'aint.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he chanted breathlessly. The tongue had returned to his sac, dancing and looping around the sensitive skin. His hands suddenly free, James began to tug viciously on his cock.

"That's right," Nick said, breath hot and moist against James' skin. "Gonna fuck soon. Gonna make you come, gonna make you mine. Want to taste you, baby. Spill that pretty cock for me."

James grunted as two saliva soaked fingers wormed their way inside him, pushing roughly past the tight muscle. With his legs spread so wide, all he could do was rock his hips and let the burn wash over him.  Nick pushed his hand out of the way, mouth sliding almost impatiently over his erection.

The combination of so many sensations ripped the orgasm from his body. James stiffened, biting in his lip in a desperate effort not to scream. His cock twitched and pulsed, gouts of cum spraying deeply into Nick's mouth.

The younger man pulled back, creamy white semen coating his lips. He stood up, reaching out to pull James towards him. An exhausted James acquiesced, his limp body almost collapsing onto Nick's larger, stronger form.

"Sweet," Nick repeated, his voice low, almost husky. "Gonna fuck you someday soon, make you mine. And you're gonna love it, aren't you?"

James shook his head, not believing his own feeble protest. As Nick's hand strayed downwards, it was apparent he didn't believe it either. Calloused fingers brushed lightly over James' spent, twitching dick and damp balls, gathering the last stray droplets of cum. Nick leered down at James, pushing semen covered fingers into his mouth and sucking noisily. James moaned softly, hips circling restlessly towards Nick.

"Yeah," Nick told him. "That's what I thought."

  
~~~~

~~~~   
~~~~

~~   
~~


End file.
